More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. These devices are often used by employees to access company resources, sometimes from remote or unusual locations. Increasingly, corporations and other organizations are providing and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates with mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of business applications, enterprise mobile applications are providing employees with means to access networked enterprise applications from their mobile device. With the proliferation of networked applications, there is an increased need for communication between such applications. However, the short lifetimes of mobile applications presents challenges in communicating information between applications. Therefore, there is a need to maintain information among networked applications beyond the lifetime of any one mobile application.
Furthermore, mobile applications currently rely on a network connection to retrieve shared information necessary to their operation and for communication with each other. Mobile applications are not able to communicate with each other and obtain such shared information when a mobile device is offline. In addition, reliance on a network connection for inter-application communication subjects mobile applications to the latency of network communication and often disrupts timely communication. Therefore, there is a need for a technique to communicate information between mobile applications while the mobile device on which the applications are running is not connected to a network.